


Take You as You Are

by moonyxlupin



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie - Fandom, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyxlupin/pseuds/moonyxlupin
Summary: Sean McLoughlin’s mother always taught him to appreciate the scars of others, because it shows they’ve fought hard, and won.Ruth Hopkins held shame within the scar splayed down her chest, but Sean makes her see there’s beauty in everything. Even her scar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.

Sean stared, and he knew he was staring. But she was beautiful, but she didn’t know that. The way she twisted her thick curls of blonde hair around her nimble fingers, the way she smiled into the book she was reading, and the way a sigh escaped her lips when the book came to end of it’s climax, it was all just perfection. And Sean just couldn’t tear his gaze away, no matter how many times his boss told him to get back to work, or another customer came in, demanding a mocha latte with low fat milk or whatever. He could stand there all day and watch her.

But Sean was quite shy, and didn’t have the guts within him to go and ask if she wanted another drink, let alone ask for her number. All he knew was that her name was Ruth, and that was only because he plucked up the courage to ask the morning before, explaining that it was mandatory for all names to be given for the barista to know which drink belong to who.

Sean snapped out his daydream when Ruth placed her book down and stretched out her legs. Pretending to look busy, Sean cleared his throat, keeping a lookout from the corner of his eye to the young woman who decided to skip her college lectures for the day. “Sean?” Ruth smiled, seeing him pretending to mop. “Can I uh, get another milky coffee, please? When you’re ready?” Her voice was like honey to him; smooth and delightfully delicious.

“Course,” Sean smiled with his sweet, Irish charm. Ruth particularly enjoyed listening to Sean talk, because his accent always made her smile. She had moved from California to Ireland to visit her father and to get an education, and the shock of the change of climates and culture was beginning to wear off — at first, everything was so different, but Ruth had adapted well to the situation, and was beginning to enjoy it more in Ireland than she did in California.

For one, there was less people, and the people in Ireland were much friendlier than the ones in California. People would stop to speak to others and smiles and waves would be exchanged in the street. Los Angeles was a different story altogether. Everyone would be glued to their phones, and would only acknowledge the busy traffic, the honking cars, or the change of weather, and it was depressing.

Sean watched as Ruth stood up, noticing the pale scar running vertically down from her collarbone from the v neck shirt she wore, down to the valley in between her breasts. Sean’s mother had always taught him to appreciate the scars of others, because it shows they’ve fought hard, and won, and Sean couldn’t help but wonder what battle Ruth had to face. His cheeks heated into a blush as he realised he was staring at her chest for a little too long.

But Ruth hadn’t really noticed, instead, she placed her book back into her college bag, zipping it up carefully, swinging the messenger bag over her shoulder. “To go, please.” She smiled as she approached the counter, and Sean nodded his head, glancing back at her scar before getting one of the large, plastic cups, filling it halfway with boiling milk.

“Why don’t you stay a little longer?” Sean smiled shyly, earning a laugh from Ruth, which was music to Sean’s ears. She had a melodic laugh that Sean could just sing along to.

“I can’t,” she smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “As much as I’d love to, you know I would, Dad wants me home.”

Sean put a lid on her hot coffee, before handing it to her, accepting the two euros from her, their hands touching for a brief moment, causing butterflies to awaken in his stomach. His hand instinctively moved to his apron, and he clenched the material in his hand, trying to control the sensation of fluttering.

“Are you alright?” Ruth frowned, her eyebrows furrowed into worry, her green eyes focusing on him, and only him. He was the centre of her world at that moment, and that thought alone made Sean’s condition worse.

“Peachy,” Sean squeaked slightly, clearing his throat. “Just feel a bit sick, that’s all.” He reassured her, his eyes flickering to her plump, kissable lips, his eyes lowering to her scar again for a brief second, before he smiled, popping the cash register open to hand her the change he owed.

Zipping up her jacket, Ruth caught Sean’s eyes lingering on her scar, and her cheeks began to burn to the point that she felt like she was dancing in intense flames. She hated that scar with every inch of her being. She resented what it stood for, but, despite that, she felt at peace with it, because she lived to tell the tale.

“It’s cool, y’know.” Sean smiled. His smile was welcoming, like a warm embrace.

“What?” Ruth asked, snapping out of her faze. “What’s cool?” She asked, taking a sip of her coffee, relishing in the bitter taste for a moment before forcing herself to swallow, the faint taste of sugar lingering on her tongue.

“Yer scar.” Sean stuffed a cloth into a cup, wiping the remains of coffee from the bottom of the fine China. “It’s bad ass, if you ask me. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Ruth, I don’t want to interfere with ya, but it looks awesome.”

Ruth chuckled, trying to ignore the tears that were stinging in her eyes. “I’m glad one of us likes it.” She murmured, suddenly losing the feeling of the need to rush home. Sitting on a stool by the counter, Ruth stared down at her coffee cup, just watching the steam rise and evaporate into the air.

“It was heart surgery,” she explained, even though she understood that Sean didn’t ask, and didn’t really need, an explanation. “I was born with a hole in my heart.”

Sean nodded, moving his dyed, fluorescent green hair from his face, leaning down so he was face to face with Ruth. The scent of the coffee mixed with her perfume felt like home, and if he was just given the opportunity, he would kiss away her insecurities, her pain.

“I love it. It makes you look like a cooler version of Iron Man.” He grinned, making Ruth smile into her coffee. She felt at ease with Sean.

“My heart didn’t develop properly in the womb.” She continued. Sean nodded, sitting down in his chair behind the cash register, watching her contently. He readjusted slightly, tucking a leg underneath him before gesturing for Ruth to continue.

“And the Doctors don’t know why,” she sighed, taking another sip of her coffee. She looked around quickly, seeing the coffee shop partially empty, apart from an elderly couple sat by the window, and a young teenager with headphones on in the corner, all minding their own business. “So I had to have multiple surgeries to fix it, but life doesn’t always work out like that.”

Sean frowned slightly. “What happened? I won’t tell ‘nyone, I swear.”

“I know you won’t.” Ruth smiled, offering her hand to him. Sean reached out and held her hand within his own, giving a reassuring squeeze of love and acceptance. “But, um, I needed a heart transplant by the age of five. I got really sick, Sean, I became so ill.” Her eyes flickered upwards, as if she was remembering the hardships she went through, and Sean squeezed her hand again, just to let her know the fact he was there, and most of all, he was there for her.

“So, what happened after that?” Sean asked, taking a quick sip of her coffee with a cheeky wink, making Ruth giggle as she leaned forward slightly.

“Well, they found a donor when I was seven.” She shrugged.

“It took that long?” Sean asked in disbelief, his eyebrows furrowed together. “Then what?”

“Well, I want for my surgery, and it was a success.” Ruth smiled. “I became the healthy child I’d always wanted to be, and I moved on from that part of my life.” She grinned, showing off her smile that Sean adored ever so much.

Nodding, Sean brought his other hand up to play around with Ruth’s fingers. “You’re really brave, Ruth.” Sean smiled in admiration. “I’m glad that part is over for ya — you’ve got your education to focus on, y’know? And you can always come in here when you feel like dodgin’.” Sean winked.

“I’ll always come here, Costa Coffee can fuck itself.” She winked back, making Sean cheer and pump his fist into the air happily, still keeping his hand firmly held within hers.

There was a brief moment of silence, but it was comfortable, and Sean leaned a bit closer. “I’m glad yer here today, you know that?” He asked, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. Ruth smiled, placing her hand on Sean’s, squeezing gently.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I’m glad you’re here, too. Your face is my favourite thing to see in the morning.” She exhaled, moving his hand from her cheek, pressing her lips to his knuckles. “Thank you.” She smiled into the skin of the back of his hand. “For making me feel human again.”

Sean had to think fast, but he knew what he wanted. Before she could pull away, Sean held her chin within his thumb and pointer finger, bringing her closer so they were both leaning on the counter. Her eyes fluttered shut, and Sean gingerly pressed his lips to hers.

She tasted like stale cigarettes and coffee, but it was perfect when her lips began to move in sync with his. How her hands came to hold his face, her thumbs caressing against his skin, and how she sighed happily into the kiss, not letting Sean pull away, instead, pulling him further into her by his collar.

“Same time tomorrow?” Sean asked against Ruth’s lips. And she grinned in response, nodding as she pulled away, clearing her throat and readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

“It’s a date,” she winked, walking out of the shop with a wide smile, not minding the fact that it was raining heavily, and she hadn’t grabbed her umbrella that morning.

Sean grinned to himself, licking his lips with a shy smile. “Holy shit,” he laughed. “It’s a date.”


End file.
